Sonic and Rocky's WWE Experience
by hypergogeta2012
Summary: Sonic and Rocky are about to have a serious WWE experience when The Devil's Favorite Demon Kane comes and plans to put them to Depths of Hell. What will happen to the two hedgehogs? Who will stop The Big Red Monster? Please enjoy.


Sonic and Rocky's WWE Experience

Hey guys, its Hypergogeta2012, and I'm here to tell each every single one of you that this is my second Fanfic. Like I said, please excuse my spelling and my grammar, but I hope you'll like it and if you do, please review it and tell me what you think. I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, Kane, or The Rock. Sonic belongsto** SEGA **and Kane & The Rock belongs to **World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), **Please enjoy.

Here we are in Rocky the Hedgehog's house on Planet Mobius, and inside the house were Rocky himself and his hero, mentor, and best friend Sonic the Hedgehog watching WWE's Monday Night Raw on the USA Network. The main event is WWE Champion John Cena vs. Ryback in a Tables Match.

Sonic: Hey Rocky, do you think John Cena will be able to survive against Ryback? I mean, that guy is bigger than Big E Langston.

Rocky glared at his mentor with a serious and surprised look on his face.

Rocky: Are you 1,000% kidding bro? This is Cena we're talking about, it took him 2 victories to take out Ryback in the Three Stages of Hell back at Payback for the WWE Title, and one of them was a Tables Match.

Sonic put his hand on his mouth and thought about it and it is true about happen back at Payback.

Sonic: Good point, but even if he does survive, can Cena be able to compete in the WWE Championship against Daniel Bryan at Summerslam?

Rocky: (after realizing the consequences Cena might have) Only one way to find out, Sonic.

The hedgehogs both turn their heads back to the TV to see what would happen to the WWE Champ going against The Human Wreaking Ball. At first it was going to end badly but after a few minutes, John Cena hits the Attitude Adjustment to Ryback onto to the table and his theme song started to play.

Justin Roberts: The winner of this match, The WWE Champion: John Cena!

Sonic and Rocky jumped off the couch, high-fived each other, and cheered with excitement.

Rocky: I knew Cena would be able to beat Ryback, I just knew it!

Sonic: Man, I thought he was done for, but he sure put Ryback in his place! It was way past cool!

But before they could continue celebrating, an explosion of fire came out of nowhere, causing the lights to turn red, and a familiar eerie theme song started to play. The two hedgehogs were freaking out but they find it a little familiar.

Sonic: The heck is that and why does it look familiar?!

Rocky: I don't know but this is not going to be awesome!

As soon as they got into their battle stances, a big mysterious masked man came out of nowhere, raised his arms up over his head, and then waved them down and it somehow made another explosion of fire came out of nowhere causing the lights to turn back to normal. The hedgehogs both recognized him; it was none other than The Devil's Favorite Demon, Kane. Both Rocky and Sonic were shocked by this so much, they started shaking.

Rocky: Kane?! What are you doing here?! Didn't The Wyatt Family wiped you out earlier?!

Kane: The Wyatt Family does not matter to me right now. What really matters is sending you two creatures to the Depths of Hell!

Sonic had just joked against Kane: You and what army, big red freak?!

They both used their homing attacks to take down Kane, but The Big Red Monster unexpectedly caught them with his hands grabbing their necks, this had made both of them shocked and their eyes widened in panic.

Sonic: No way, how did he catch us with just his hands when we were the ones who went at high speed?!

Rocky: This is 1,000% insane; we were never caught like that or at least not by him!

Kane: (Laughing like he always had in the WWE) I am The Devil's Favorite Demon; anything is possible even burying my own brother alive!

Both hedgehogs gulped in fear.

Kane: Like I said, I'm going to send both of you into the Depths of Hell, with this!

He raised them up very high and it made both Sonic and Rocky scream and begged in fear because they know how it works.

Both: (waving their hands in fear) NO, NOT THE CHOKESLAM!

But that didn't stop him. Instead, Kane uses the Double Chokeslam to both hedgehogs onto Rocky's table causing it to crash but he's not finished just yet. Kane is now prepairing to use The Tombstone Piledriver until a certain theme song was played with the beginning that has the most famous catchphrase that Kane and the hedgehogs know about.

?: _IF YOU SMELL…_ (Drums starting to play with 3 beats) _WHAT THE ROCK _(3 extra beats) _IS COOKING!_

Kane had already known who it was, so he got into his wrestling stance. While being distracted, Sonic and Rocky had slowly got back up because of the pain they had been given, and noticed that there was a WWE Superstar they always know so much. It was The People's Champ: Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson. They were both shocked and excited to see him.

Rocky: (whispering) Sonic, are you seeing this, bro? It's him; The People's Champ himself is here! In my own house!

Sonic: (whispering) I know that, Rocky. But I don't think that The Rock could handle this alone, are you ready for some action?

Rocky: You know it, dude.

Both: (out loud) LET'S GO!

Rocky and his mentor were running at high speed to jump and use their homing attacks behind Kane's back, they successfully push him so that The Rock could use the Rock Bottom to Kane onto the floor. After that, The Great One was about to us the People's Elbow but the monster had caught him with his hand preparing to use the Chokeslam.

Rocky: No you don't, crazy demon!

The god-hedgehog had put his hand on Kane's shoulder, turn him around, then gave him a superkick on his jaw, forcing him to turn around and then Sonic caught him to use his own Rock Bottom called "The Sonic Bottom", then The Rock had successfully used the People's Elbow onto Kane. After that wild battle, the two hedgehogs threw Kane out of the house through the window, and then The Rock is now using his famous catchphrase.

The Rock: IF YA SMEEEEEELLLLLLL…

Sonic and Rocky joined in the catchphrase.

All: WHAT THE ROCK IS COOKING!

The Rock's theme song started to play. The two hedgehogs and the former WWE Champion all high-fived each other and talking trash about Kane. 2 hours later, The Rock decided to head back home in Miami, Florida and Rocky just realized that no one will ever believe what just happen to them, so he has an idea.

Rocky: Sonic, we have to keep this a secret on this one, bro.

Sonic was looking at him with a confused look.

Sonic: Dude, after what just happen 3 hours ago, why?

Rocky: Because no one's going to ever believe all this, besides, they'll say we did this by ourselves.

Sonic doesn't understand but he realized that it is true.

Sonic: Ok, we should keep this a secret but only if we could tell our friends about it.

Rocky didn't like the sound of his mentor's condition but decided to accept it.

Rocky: Deal. Let's head out and get some chilidogs, on me.

Sonic: Alright, let's go!

So the two hedgehogs were running with laughter to go get some chilidogs and boy, did they have a wild WWE Experience to talk about, huh?

**The End!**

Alright! My second Fanfic is 1,000% complete. I hope you all enjoy it but remember there's still going to be more chapters ahead for Sonic Vs. Shadow: The Sing-off. Please review and tell me what you think because I am really looking forward to hear how much you enjoy it. This is Hypergogeta2012 signing off, over and out. HYPER GOGETA RULES!


End file.
